


Rumors

by Ace_Cream33



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Cream33/pseuds/Ace_Cream33
Summary: Jared has completely no idea about it, but we dont know about Peter :)
Relationships: Peter Bash/Jared Franklin
Kudos: 5





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> #plz forgive my English#  
> I know my work is boring, but they are still cute anyway

"I have to say, I'm really glad to know that you are still with your quarterback boyfriend. I mean, you guys even work together? Awsome!"  
"Excuse me?" Jared does understand that you need to really flatter your high school classmate you and all fellow jocks used to bully, if he becomes a cool lawyer and you are charged with indecent assult. But Mr.Hightower(Jared's high school S1E9) clearly is still all muscle and no brain just like before .  
"Oh, sorry. So you're just business partners now."  
"We ARE just business partners,ALL THE TIME."  
"So you broke up with him before graduate."  
"No!!! Peter and I have NEVER dated!!!"  
"Why?"  
"Why would we???"  
"Aw,if Peter Bash was in our school, you are definitely on top of the-sweetest-couples-in-high-school list."  
"...Seriously,who else in school think I am gay?"  
"Ehhhhhhhhh...everyone?"  
"Jesus!!!So that's why chicks never hit on me.I know it was not ME!"  
"Well,words spread after Peter showed up at that debate you guys won. He hugged you,kissed you,hold hands with you...You were really not dating?"  
"......"Jared is about to clarify they are just hunkleberry friends, but he soon realizes that it won't help.  
"But the misunderstanding sure did some good, actually.At least no one dared to mess up with a boyfriend of a star quarterback anymore."  
"Great. I assumed that you guys stopped bothering me because I kicked ass during the debate. Now you are telling me that I was spared only because you thought I was HIS BITCH. And I might even sacrificed my unknown high school romance for this！"  
"Franklin and Bash IS a romance!"  
"Shut up! I have no such feeling for Peter!"  
"... ..."  
"... ..."  
"So... I still get a chance...?"  
"What chan...NOOOOOOO，YOU MOLESTER!!!!!"


End file.
